ACTOR
General ACTOR Info ACTOR is a QUEST command used to display an actor on the screen. It has eight arguments. ACTOR ., "", "", , , , {, } Argument 1 - ID.layer The first argument of an ACTOR command is the ID number of the actor. This is used to MOVE the actor, make the actor talk (DIALOG), or to send the script to an @event. It can be any number from 0 to 63, giving a total of 64 actors per scene. Since an actor ID can be used once per scene, it is almost guaranteed that you will not run out of actors. Of course, there are some scripts that would require up to dozens of actors. The ID can have one dotted argument, which specifies a layer for the actor to exist on. Objects on lower layer numbers will always appear behind objects with higher layer numbers. For objects on the same layer, the objects with the higher y-coordinate display in front. Layer numbers can be from -1000 to +1000. Players are always on layer 0. Argument 2 - Name This argument is quite simple: it is the name of the actor that will show up when a player mouse-overs the actor (moves the cursor over the actor). The name should be in quotes. Argument 3 - Skin This is the skin file to be used for the actor. It is found in one of two places: In the "monsters" folder inside the world folder, or in the "monsters" folder inside the WoS directory. Any customized actor skins should be placed in the "monsters" folder of the world folder to make it easier to package the world when it is completed. If there's more than one word to the skin name, it should be in quotes. If no skin is specified, the ACTOR command will remove the existing actor whose ID it shares. See Skins for more details. Argument 4 - Pose Argument 4 specifies which frame the actor should use of the skin. It will use only this frame unless a POSE command is used as well. The offset is the frame number. You can find the frame you wish inside the skin you want to use by starting at the first square frame (frame 0) and counting upward as you move right until you reach the frame you desire; the number of that frame is the offset. Argument 5 - X-Coordinate Argument 5 specifies how far from the left-hand side of the screen the actor should stand, as a percentage. Argument 6 - Y-Coordinate Argument 6 specifies how far from the top of the screen the actor should stand, as a percentage. Note that this means the point (0, 0) is the top-left corner, not the bottom-left corner. Argument 7 - Color Table (optional) Argument 7 specifies which color table, if any, the actor should apply to its skin. If the argument is not present, or set to 0, the actor's skin will display normally. Argument 8 - Pain.wav (optional) Argument 8 specifies which sound should play when the actor is attacked. If left blank, no sound will play when the actor is attacked. Category:QUEST Commands